The invention relates to an apparatus for injecting a fuel-gas mixture. German Patent Application P 41 21 372.6 discloses an apparatus for injecting a fuel-gas mixture having a fuel injection valve and having a cup-shaped gas enveloping sleeve which with its casing encloses one end of the fuel injection valve axially at least in part and with its base encloses it radially at least in part. With its base, in which a number of gas feed openings are formed, the gas enveloping sleeve rests directly on a perforated body, which has injection ports, of the fuel injection valve. In this disclosed apparatus for injecting a fuel-gas mixture, there is the danger that when the gas enveloping sleeve is installed, the perforated body of the fuel injection valve will be deformed or otherwise damaged. It is virtually impossible, moreover, to compensate for tolerances in the direction of the longitudinal valve axis.
Installing a gas enveloping sleeve as disclosed in German patent application P 41 21 372.6, for example on the valve end of a fuel injection valve, as shown in German patent application P 40 26 721.0 presents the danger that the contact pressure of the base of the gas enveloping sleeve against the perforated body, necessary for sealing purposes, will result in a deformation of the perforated body and hence an adjustment of the valve needle stroke and also of the static injection quantity of the fuel injection valve along with the alteration of the valve injection characteristics.